The Dark Sword
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: Tsuchimikado Shizuka possesses two thing completely unique to her. A Kekkei Genkai which controls Darkness, and a black sword. She strives for freedom, and wishes for love. Here is her story. Sasukexoc
1. Yami and Yoru

"The next match is Uchiha Sasuke, vs Tsuchimikado Shizuka. Would both competitors please come down?" The stadium cheered wildly at finally being able to see the last Uchiha fight, when Genma finally announced it. No real attention was given to the competitor, other than acknowledging them as the one who will be fighting Sasuke.

But when Shizuka was the only one to arrive in the arena, that changed. Sasuke hadn't arrived and it had been over 10 minutes already. Shizuka was twirling her long, straight black hair around her finger in boredom. Her impressive yellow eyes were glancing around the stadium, from the Kage box, to the competitors private waiting area. A masked shinobi appeared beside Genma, the proctor of the third part, the tournament part of the Chunin exams, and whispered something briefly before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Genma cleared his throat, and probably reinforced his throat with chakra, as his next announcement was loud enough to reach the whole stadium, "If Uchiha Sasuke doesn't arrive in 10 minutes, he will be disqualified, and Tsuchimikado Shizuka will be the winner."

Shizuka would have frowned at the idea of winning by default, but due to the fact that her clan, albeit small, was watching her. Any moves she makes, reflect back upon her clan. She instead chose to fiddle with the ornate handle of her massive sword strapped on her back. The sword's hilt was wrapped in white bandages, while the butt of the hilt had a deep blue pearl, the unique gold cross guard had green ones. The blade itself was long, curved, and a menacing black. It's name was Yoru, and it was the treasure of the Tsuchimikado clan.

She waited for the 10 minutes, and was just about to start walking back up to the competitor's box. There were only 15 seconds left, and Shizuka counted it. She had nothing better to do after all. She turned and walked towards the stairs, when the sound of leaves blowing around in the wind reached her ears. She turned to see, a swirl of leaves was spinning in the middle of the arena, and two distinct silhouettes could be seen clearly. A tiny smirk appeared on her delicate face.

"We aren't late, are we?"

The arena burst into a mixture of clapping, angry yelling, and booing, but that did nothing to bother the sharingan pair. Uchiha Sasuke looked as aloof as always, though there was a hint of pride in his posture. Hatake Kakashi looked completely opposite to him, white hair, lazy posture, and a sheepish look in his one exposed eye.

"Ugh, no, but you were only 10 seconds away from disqualification. Don't let your tardiness bleed over to your students too, Kakashi." Genma scolded Kakashi lightly, before waving him off, and waving Shizuka back to the center of the arena.

Sasuke kept his eye trained on hers, appraising her, and looking for any signs of nervousness or arrogance. But he found neither. The only thing he saw in her eyes were an overwhelming confidence. But that was nothing new, ever since their days in the academy, Sasuke knew she was always incredibly confident.

"Alright, are you both ready?" Seeing no moves to acknowledge his question by the two Chunin-hopefuls, he raised his arm into the air, and shouted, "Begin!"

OoooooO

"Who do you think will win this battle, Hokage-dono?" The robed Kazekage asked while glancing at the old Hokage. The man in question had his eyes still on the two young shinobi, who were currently waiting for the other to to make the first move. He answered without turning, "The Tsuchimikado clan, as is common knowledge, are a clan that focuses heavily on Kenjutsu. The stronger members of the clan can cut their enemy from a distance, using solely technique, but it is when they add the benefit of nature transformation, that they become deadly." The Kazekage nodded along, as he knew all of this, anyone would if they took the time out of their day to look it up, but the Hokage continued, "Though a bit more hidden, there is more to their clan than just that, which I am sure you already know. Once every few decades, someone is born with a unique Kekkei Genkai. This Kekkei Genkai controls the power of, and I quote, the power of darkness. The users of this Kekkei Genkai, the Yami, tend to heavily lean towards one tricking it. But Shizuka here is the daughter of the clan head, she possesses the Yami, and is chosen by the legendary sword, Yoru. I believe that Sasuke-kun would have a hard time beating that."

The Kazekage, since he arrived had a deep frown on his face. Though it was normal for Raasa to be frowning, he looked almost furious. Though this conversation seemed to lessen it slightly. He also expressed surprise at the capabilities of the Kunoichi who was about to go into battle with her equal in age, leaf ninja comrade. The Hokage took this moment to question why he looked to be in a bad mood, "Because, two weeks before the journey here, your village's missing snake decided to stop by Sunagakure and attempt at my life, and now I heard a rumor of certain white snakes being spotted within the second exam by the Genin from Suna. Any explanation, Hokage-dono?"

The Hokage was rightfully surprised at this, but he wasn't old for nothing, and he took it in quickly, and responded, "Orochimaru has an… interest in the Sharingan's ability to copy all jutsu, and marked young Sasuke down there with a curse mark, after somehow sneaking into the village for these exams. I would love nothing more than to play it off, but after hearing your story, I am certain he is planning something big. You do not go from attempting to kill a Kage, to marking Konoha's only user of the sharingan with a curse mark in two weeks on a whim." The Kazekage discreetly channelled gold sand to the corner of the room, though he made it easy enough for Hiruzen to see it as well, before they went back to watching the match, that was just about to begin.

OooooooO

Shizuka was tired of the waiting game, and put her hand on the hilt of Yoru. Sasuke activated his Sharingan as well, and his hands slowly drew toward his shuriken. Faster than even his Sharingan could keep up with, the sword was drawn, and slashed vertically toward him. Instantly, his instincts demanded that he jumped to the side, and he obeyed. He was lucky that he did, as right after the slash was executed, a large arc of green energy followed the trajectory toward Sasuke.

Cold sweat ran down the Sasuke's neck, and he instantly thought of ending the battle quickly. He threw 4 shuriken with both hands, and then went through a few hand seals. The hand seals he went through were one of the things he was taught by Kakashi over his training period. They were the hand seals for the Kage Shuriken Jutsu, which clones his Shuriken, multiplying them instantly. Hundreds of shadow clone shuriken, each possessing the threat of a real one, flew towards Shizuka, who once again lifted her massive sword with minimal effort. She swung, and the green energy once again burst forth, but this time, with a wider range, cutting up the entire swarm.

Sasuke hadn't stayed idle after throwing his Shuriken, as seen by his positioning at the top of the wall directly behind Shizuka, with lightning flowing from his right hand. The sound of the thousand chirping birds couldn't be heard, due to the clanging and popping off all the shuriken, and he used it to his advantage. He charged, at speeds which would make Chunin jealous. He left a trail of blue lightning behind him, and he was behind Shizuka in a split second, hand pulled back and ready to thrust.

To Sasuke's confusion, Shizuka's entire back was instantly covered by a black, smoky substance, and though hesitant, Sasuke plunged his jab of thunder into it, but also heard Shizuka's voice, overlapping with his own.

"**Black hole**." "**Chidori**!"

Shizuka smirked, and said, "**Liberation**," sending Sasuke flying back, while holding his heavily damaged right arm. She turned around, and looked at the preteen who just hit the massive rock wall of the stadium. Shizuka's smirk didn't let up, as she walked towards the tree, which was also the only part of the arena that wasn't flat ground. She extended her arm towards it, and the same black smoke lunged at the tree, and submerged it in smoke. The tree was gone within seconds, and the only thing left to show it was there in the first place, was the holes of the roots which had also been absorbed, "**Black hole**.."

Shizuka turned her attention back to Sasuke, who had now gotten up, his right arm hanging limply on his side. Shizuka stopped smirking, and her mount settled into a thin line, before she spoke, "Surrender now, or you might die. I'm done holding back."

Sasuke, and the rest of the spectators were all mind blown. She cut down hundreds of shuriken in just one wave of her sword, while keeping watch on Sasuke, and then she completely countered the technique made by Hatake Kakashi, and she was holding back?!

Sasuke hesitated, him, the last Uchiha, surrendering to the heir of a minor clan?! The concept of him giving up was completely foreign to him, but somehow, he had a strange sense of foreboding, if he were to continue. Shizuka had been seen as strong if the academy, though also extremely bored. She always defeated the other students in spars, using weird strategies that always worked, as if treating the spars like a game. She would do stuff from evading for the entire match, before tripping the enemy on a banana peel somehow. Sometimes she would be pushing the enemy back with a quick assault of amazing Taijutsu, before the enemy fell through the ground, as though walk on paper. The point is, she beat everyone, without taking it seriously. Even him. And now that Shizuka was telling him that she would go all out. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't afraid.

Even if this was different from the academy, she had already completely defeated the entirety of the training he had been given from Kakashi, and she wasn't even being serious. The only thing he had left was the **Housenka no Jutsu**, the **Goukakyuu no Jutsu**, the **Ryuuka no Jutsu**, and the curse mark, which he also felt wouldn't be enough, nor would he want to rely on it. So he did the only thing he could do.

"...I give up."

OoooooO

Disbelief was just as clear on Naruto's face, as it was on Sakura's, Kakashi's eye, and the rest of the rookie Genin. Sasuke gave up.. There was absolutely no one who was expecting that outcome, even though Kakashi sincerely hoped that he would. After observing the fight, he knew that Sasuke had no way to combat Shizuka. He even suspected that a few of the Jonin would not be able to defeat her. Though it made sense.

The Tsuchimikado were hard enough when training someone with either Yami, or Yoru. But when both were given to one person, the training they would need to endure must have been harder than the Anbu training, which is said to be second only to Guy's training. Perhaps he should have gone for teaching Sasuke some long range techniques, instead of only a weapon technique, and an assassination-one shot killing technique.

He sighed, knowing that it is too late to regret this decision. There are more than one chance to become Chunin, and this time he will definitely prepare his students properly, their teamwork is acceptable when it counts.

"S-Sasuke… gave up..?"

Naruto was in denial, Sasuke was his rival, he said that he wanted to fight him. Sasuke had always somehow done better than him, and now that same Sasuke who he begrudgingly respected, gave up. He grew angry, mad at Sasuke for giving up so easily, and was about to give him a piece of his mind, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now now, let's take a minute now to wonder why he gave up, before you make any rash decisions Naruto," Naruto turned and saw that Kakashi was the owner of the hand that was holding him back. He looked at him questioningly, and was about to yell about how he just gave up, but Kakashi spoke before he could, "So listen, first of all the girl cut apart hundreds of shuriken with a swing of her sword, and then, she was able to capture the arm of Sasuke, which was surrounded by lethal amounts of lightning, and make it damaging to Sasuke somehow. She was then able to throw Sasuke back at half the speed he went in with, at the very least. Sasuke's arm is broken, and you saw that she swallowed the entire tree with the darkness. What would happen if she swallowed up Sasuke's whole body in that?" The Genin's, and even the Jonin's eyes widened as they considered it. Sasuke's arm was only in there for a few seconds after all, he would die without a doubt, "And then, there is the fact that we have no idea about the range of it, nor do we know the other applications of the power. Also, we do not know if that was the best she could do with her sword, or if she was playing around with that too. Lastly, we are not sure if that was all that she could do, or if she had other tricks. Are you sure that you want to yell at Sasuke for giving up in front of something like that?"

Naruto, and the rest who wanted to argue with Sasuke's decision, or ridicule him, all quieted down. They took a seat again, and waited for the next match to start, until white feathers began falling from the sky..


	2. The Black Sun

Sorry everyone, I didnt even notice I accidently uploaded the same chapter twice, thankfully a reivew told me about it. Sorry, and enjoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shizuka looked around to see white feathers falling from the sky, and her aura darkened. Konoha was under attack. She turned around to look towards her clan's seating area, and they nodded to her, already knowing what she wanted to do.

The girl turned back to Sasuke, who also seemed to have taken in the situation, and she spoke, "Sasuke, how much would it take to destroy those shuriken clones you used on me?" Sasuke was confused, but responded to her question. She did just beat him after all.

"About as much as it took to break my arm."

Shizuka smirked then, and Sasuke was confused, but she didn't let him stay that way for long.

"Throw as many of those shuriken at me as possible. Don't think, just do it," Shizuka said in the same calm and confident tone as always.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow in question, but she didn't answer, so he just did as asked of him. When reminded of his broken arm, his temper took off a bit, and he jumped at the chance.

He threw 8 shuriken, and duplicated them into hundreds, all of them going right towards Shizuka.

"OI! Sasuke, we're under attack, the battle is over, sto-!" **"Black Hole."**

The leaf jonin Genma was interrupted by the low, but still heard voice of Shizuka, whose arm projected a giant wall of black matter that sucked in all of the shuriken.

The wall got sucked back into Shizuka's hand, and she smirked. Sound ninja were all over the arena, and Konoha village, and Shizuka knew the position of them all after using one of the jutsu of Yami called **Kenbunshoku Haki**, which is a sensory ability that goes beyond any other sensor ability in the world.

Darkness flooded off Shizuka's body and spun around her while she started floating up into the air. The darkness devours all, even gravity, this was an original jutsu that Shizuka created.

Once she was up in the air, she spread her arms, and her entire figure was clouded in darkness before a ball of darkness expanded from her. Instead of seeing Shizuka in the air, you could only see a black sun.

**"Revolution."**

Hundreds of kunai and wood splinters flew out of the sun, in all directions. Screams were heard all over Konoha, and bodies were dropping faster than one could count them. The invasion of Otogakure was dispatched off by a single attack of a genin.

The only thing left of the invasion, was the dead bodies, a large purple square, four disciples, and a snake..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How…?" Kakashi, Naruto, no… all of Konoha were asking the same question.

How does one girl, 12 years old, stop a village level invasion of hundreds of experienced ninja by herself with a single move? The answer is, they don't. This shouldn't be possible.

Naruto looked like his whole world had been flipped around, Sakura looked horrified, the rest of the rookies looked to be in awe, or in fear.

But the one who had the biggest look of surprise was Kakashi. When he was a kid, in the third world war, he met the last holder of Yami, and she was nowhere near as strong as this. He knew how much chakra it would take to use the jutsu that Shizuka just used, it was no joking matter.

Kakashi turned his eye to the Tsuchimikado clan, who were still sitting down in their clan area, with smirks on their faces, 'For her to be that strong, what the hell did they put her through..?'

The training it would take to get her to the level she's at, must have been much harder than Gai's. There's no comparing them. The training would have to be comparable to killing yourself over and over again through training, in ninjutsu, kenjutsu, chakra control, and pure physical training.

He looked at Shizuka who had just floated down to the arena floor, to stand beside Sasuke whose mouth was slightly ajar, with a saddened look.

"For all that you've gone through, sorry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shizuka descended to the floor, and landed without a sound. She looked to Sasuke who was standing there, his mouth not completely shut, like usual.

She dismissed it, and pulled out a handkerchief, which she used to pat away the sweat that she could feel running down her forehead. She threw her handkerchief away, and turned back to Sasuke, who had gotten his composure in check.

"So that's you when you're being serious.." he mumbled to himself quietly, but Shizuka heard him.

"Yes, it is."

Shizuka would have stayed to keep chatting, but unfortunately, there was one more thing she needed to take care of.

Her feet pounded the ground, and she moved to the purple barrier before Sasuke noticed she was gone. She extended her hands to the barrier, and the black matter swallowed it whole.

The ninja were mind blown, but didn't dwell on it. Their Hokage was in danger. The sound four were instantly apprehended by anbu and Jonin, while Orochimaru and the two reincarnated kage were swarmed by even more anbu and Jonin.

Orochimaru didn't plan on sticking around. Sure, he wanted to kill Hiruzen, but that did not take priority over his own life. He jumped off, summoned gates as walls surrounding him, and when they were finally broken through, Orochimaru was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three days later, with minimal damage done to Konoha and its inhabitants, the Chunin exam could continue, but this time, Shizuka wasn't involved, as she had already been promoted.

Within the exam, the winner of it all was Sasuke, who won because of the Kazekage's interruption after he started transforming into… something.

Sasuke had beat Naruto, who was his semi final opponent with pure force. Naruto couldn't get any of the sudden strength boost he got during his fight with Neji, so Sasuke with his repertoire of ninjutsu, and the Kage Shuriken jutsu, which completely counters Naruto's Kage Bunshin jutsu, defeated him.

A week later, Sasuke was promoted to Chunin, and Shizuka started getting more freedom as her clan was satisfied with her current strength. She was now perfect for becoming the next clan head at the age of 15.

And it wasn't until a year later that she and Sasuke meet again..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Short chapter, but I really wanted to get jt out, and I wasn't feeling it that much.

Shizuka is op, and that's how it is.

She is basically Mihawk and Blackbeard combined into a 12 year old girl.

What do you think of my way of pulling the story off of canon btw? Feel free to review anything u want, I read it all.


End file.
